Undisclosed Desires
by Lady De Sousa
Summary: Une songfic sur Undisclosed Desires de Muse qui m'a vraiment beaucoup inspirée.


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**C'est la preière fois que je publie un de mes textes alors j'espères que cela vous plaira. J'ai étais énormement inspiré par la chanson Undisclosed Desires pour un Pansy-Harry, et puis j'ai étais très déçu par le clip qui aurai dû être un peu plus sombre en tenant compte des paroles, donc j'ai finalement décidé d'écrire une songfic.**_

_**Bonne lecture. 3**_

_**"I know you've suffered**_

Tu es passée par des choses inimaginable, les plus terribles, des choses dont on ne peut être que dégouter, représentées par une marques des plus terrifiantes : une tête de mort et un serpent sortant de la bouches de celle-ci.

_**But I don't want you to hide**_

Malgré les marques, gravées a jamais sur ta chair, tu essaie d'être fière, pour son sang que tu à finit par haïr, et pour le mal qu'il fait aux autres.

_**It's cold and loveless**_

Tu as pour te cacher, ta beauté froide et sombre connu de tous, et pour te protéger, du mieux que tu le peux, un ami que tu as aimée mais qui ta rejetais ne t'aimant pas de cette manière te considérant comme une petite sœur que tu es devenu et restée, pour faire face à toute cette douleur, et ton amour c'est transformé en amitié pour ce blond, de haut rang préférer depuis peut du Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

_**I won't let you be denied**_

Tu à toujours aussi peur ce soir encore plus sachant que c'est la fin pour toi, même sans ton « maître » tu ne pourrais vivre dans un monde où on te traitera de mangemort et où tu sera rejetée et enfermée dans une prison aussi froide que toi.

_**Soothing, I'll make you feel pure**_

Tu aimerais, surtout ce soir, qu'il soit là, le garçon venu du ciel pour te sauvée, te protégeant contre tous les maux dont tu souffre, mais tu sais qu'il ne peut pas, pensant à toutes ces personnes soit disant pure et courageuses le soutenant dans sa quête contre le Mage Noire.

_**Trust me, you can be sure**_

Tu ne peux plus compter sur lui, tu es désormais contre lui pour une bataille dont la cause n'est qu'égoïsme, il a dû t'oublier, ne pensant qu'au reste du monde qu'il doit sauver même si le prix a en payant n'est (heureusement, non ?) une simple mangemort dont les dernier mots entendu par celle-ci seront surement Avada Kedavra.

_**I **__**want**__** to **__**reconcile**__** the violence **__**from**__** in **__**your**__**heart**_

Tu t'avance, sachant se que tu as à faire : assassiner dans la violence mais en beauté, une chose qui est encore à tester, pour toi qui n'a jamais tuer.

**I want to recognize your beauty is not ****just**** a ****mask**

Tu rentre alors dans une calèche tirée par deux magnifique chevaux noirs, puis enfile le masque cachant la pureté de ton visage en pleure pour faire apparaître un visage à la beauté factice et un visage fort de sens.

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

Tu sais ce qui t'attend et ne peut y échapper. A vrai dire tu te sens déjà morte tu sais juste que tu dois accomplir de actes horribles qui seront tes tickets de sortie et ta délivrance.

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

Tu aurais aimée pouvoir assouvir ces désires cachées comme de fonder une famille vivre pour ce que tu aimes et ce que tu semble juste, tu aurais aimée au moins juste goûter a cette vie rose et douce.

_**You take your lovers**_

Tous est arriver si vite, on ta planter là comme un pion devant une ennemie de la noirceur, une sang-de-bourbes fière de ce qu'elle accomplit sachant que pour elle il y a une issu de secours et un rêve à la fin.

_**That you're wicked and divine**_

Alors tête haute cachant ta jalousie tu la mets à terre au bout de quelques sorts, puis le moment fatidique arrive et tu ne contrôle plus rien tu reste debout baguette pointée sur la vie et tu a l'impression que tous c'est arrêter.

_**You maybe a sinner**_

Tu te retourne vers la seul personne que tu aimes celle qui va te manquer et tu vois sa vie a lui, tu l'imagine pure et loin de toi, tu l'imagine belle et sans toi, tu l'imagine juste car tu n'es plus là.

_**But your innocence is mine**_

Il se retourne apeuré, sale et blessé, et voit sa meilleur amie au sol hurlant de douleur puis toi et ton masque lâchant ta baguette, alors que tu sait qu'au moment où elle touchera la terre il te reconnaîtra, lâche et comme une digne serpentard.

_**Please me**_

Tu cours laissant derrière toi celui que tu aime et ton face à face avec l'enfer.

_**Show me how it's done**_

Tu le sent te rattrapant a seulement quelques pas et tu cours encore plus vite déterminée à disparaître, espérant qu'un sort égaré te touche en plein cœur.

_**Tease me**_

Tu te dit qu'il te suit car il a peur que tu tues quelque d'autres quelqu'un qu'il doit sauver même s'il faut te tuer.

_**You are the one**_

Tu trouve un angle un coin caché par une immense statue et tu t'y jette à bout de souffle et tu prie pour qu'il te trouve et te détruit sans se poser de question, même si tu aurait préférais ne pas faire de lui un assassin, tu espère au fond de toi l'attendre la haut pour le revoir au moins une fois.

_**I want to reconcile the violence in you heart **_

Tu le voit il est devant toi lui aussi à bout de souffle se raccrochant à la statue qui ne ta pas cacher, il est si beau ses cheveux noirs toujours mal coiffés, il n'a pas ses lunettes il les a surement laisser tombée et ces yeux fermé ne te laissant même pas pour une dernière fois voir deux magnifique émeraude que tu adore.

**I want to recognize your beauty is not ****just**** a ****mask**

Il s'assoit et tu te surprends à penser que ce n'est pas une position confortable pour lancer un sort surtout puisant comme celui-ci, il s'approche tu ne bouge pas il veut peut-être te tuée de ses propres mains. Mais surprise tu vois qu'il enlève simplement ton masque.

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_

Il sèche tes larmes une par une, mais rien y fait il y ne a toujours autant sur tes joues. Tu a froid tu tremble et il te prends dans ses bras, est la pour toi tous s'efface, vous êtes seulement deux sur la terre L'homme que tu aimes plus que tous dans ce monde et tous les autres et toi petite fille fragile et passionnée.

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"**_

Et puis tu te dis que tu pourrais peut-être l'avoir cette vie avec cet homme qui finalement t'aimes plus que tu ne le penser celui qui finalement pourrait laisser des milliers de personnes mourir juste pour toi. Et la il te murmure :

"- Pardonne-moi. Mais quand toi cela sera fini, je veux simplement satisfaire tous tes désires inavoués."

**Chanson : Muse - Undisclosed Desires **


End file.
